Baby
by Socksycherry
Summary: I know, titles aren't my thing. Just a little one shot to cure my writers block. I started to write it ages ago, but never finished. Set just after Will and Djaq have their first child. Review, especially if you think it could be turned into a story...


Just a small story I wrote at 4 o'clock in the morning, too much caffeine going through my system. Set just after Djaq and Will have their first child. I don't know what happened in the late 1100's in this situation, but i'll try to atleast make it a good story. Hope you enjoy, and please review to tell me what you think.

--

The old, wooden door opened painfully slowly, and a large woman walked out from behind it. Will instantly jumped up at the sight of Matilda, and all the rest of the outlaws could do was smirk as their youngest member knocked his stool cleanly over onto the reeded floor.

'Is she alright? Did everything go well?' He could tell immediately by the huge smile plastered across Matilda's face that the answer to both of these questions was yes, and she quickly put a hand on Will's shoulder to calm him down a little. She had expected this from him, as she did from all men who had been in this situation, and so was quick to assure him that everything was fine.

'She will be just fine, a bit tired as you can imagine, but she says she's certainly well enough for a visit from the father.' If it was possible, Matilda's smile only grew, as Will's face changed from one of concern and worry, to finally one of a new father. He quickly pushed past her, and gently pulled open the door to where he knew that his family were now waiting for him.

The first thing that greeted him as he looked towards the bed at the far end of the room, were Djaq's warm eyes connecting with his. She smiled lovingly at her husband, before Will rushed over to her, and kissed her lovingly on the lips. He perched comfortably next to her on the bed, and his arm automatically found it's way around her shoulders.

'Someone's very excited.' He laughed quietly at her, but he knew that she was right. After nine months of waiting then again, who could blame him for being excited. He was about to meet a knew person, albeit a small and fragile person, a person who was his own flesh and blood, a perfect blend of himself and his wife. He looked down into Djaq's arms, to see only a small bundle of loosely wrapped blankets squirming and whimpering quietly. As it moved slowly, the top layer of blankets shifted slightly, to reveal a small, pink, scrunched up face, perfect in the eyes of both its mother and father.

'Will?' She said quietly, drawing his attention from his new child and straight into her warm brown eyes, 'Do you want to hold her?' Knowing that she was a girl, that he had a real life daughter that was lying just in front of him, he knew was the best moment in his life. He gingerly took her into his arms, lifting her from her mother's, and into his own. He was terrified of unintentionally hurting his little baby girl, and chose to ask Djaq for a little help in settling down with her comfortably, but looking over at his wife, he realised she would not be of any help to him. She had fallen asleep, her head facing slightly towards him, so that he could just see a ghost of a smile upon her face as she quietly dreamed, he was sure, about her new family. But he could not blame her, she deserved it. She had been brilliant today.

He got up silently from the bed where he was sat, using the skills he had learnt from being an outlaw, and padded across the room to where Matilda had set up a permanent crib in her home for all of the new mothers who went through there. Will kissed his little girl on the nose, as she too had followed in her mother steps and fallen asleep, and gently placed her down into the crib. From his new position in the room, he could see her face properly by the light that was just streaming in from the nearby window and the setting sun outside, and knew that she would be such a pretty child when she grew. She had perfect little features, from her little button nose, to the small little fingers that Will could now see extending from beneath the blankets, and grasping for something unknown in the air.

It was hard for him to leave her there, even though he had only known her for a few moments, but he knew that both she and Djaq needed their rest. He walked back over to his wife, and pulled the loose blankets up her body so that she would not get cold when the night soon drew in. He kissed her lovingly on the forehead before walking towards the door.

'I love you.' He heard, just as he was about to turn the handle of the door. He turned to see Djaq moving around trying to get comfortable, yet not totally awake enough to be able to open her eyes to look at him.

'I love you too.' He said, meaning it completely, just before he opened the door and walked out of it.

--

Okay, just a little bit of complete WillDjaq fluff, useless yet totally sweet. Just trying to hopefully cure my writers block, you never know your luck. Please review. You know you want tooooooo...


End file.
